This project will provide technical guidance and support in planning development, implementation and evaluation of cancer prevention and control interventions in Florida. The Florida Department of Health and Rehabilitative Services (HRS) in collaboration with the Florida Cancer Control and Research Advisory Board (CCRAB), a statutory coalition of public, private and voluntary organizations established to address the common problem of cancer, will address specific aims of the project: assessment and use of data for planning, development of cancer control interventions, evaluation of the interventions, and increasing the capacity of the department to conduct cancer prevention programs. The priority areas are the cessation and prevention of tobacco use, cervical cancer detection, breast cancer detection and access to state-of-the-art cancer treatments. The seven-year project is divided into four phases: data assessment, planning, intervention and evaluation. During Phase I several data sources will be evaluated for use in planning, vital statistics mortality data, statewide cancer registry incidence data, behavioral risk factor surveys, hospital costs containment data and the HRS Client Information System, Health Management Component (CIS/HMC). Phase II will utilize this information in developing the Florida Cancer Plan, prevention strategies and intervention plans. The activities of Phases I and II are ongoing now and will be completed within the first year of the project. Over the following three years, Phase III will involve implementing cancer prevention and control programs toward high risk individuals or geographic areas identified in Phases I and II. Intervention strategies will be developed specific cancer problems in Florida and priority cancer control initiatives of the National Cancer Institute. Beginning at the same time as Phase III, Phase IV will involve ongoing evaluation of programs using process and outcome measures.